elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostflow Lighthouse
Frostflow Lighthouse is a lighthouse on the coast of Winterhold in . History The lighthouse was owned by a Redguard couple, Ramati and Habd, who had previously admired the location from afar, and achieved their dream of buying it. They had recently moved to Skyrim from Hammerfell, much to their children's dismay. The interior of the lighthouse is in a state of disarray following an apparently violent struggle, with blood splattered around. The wife, Ramati, lies in the middle of the floor with a Falmer War Axe sticking out of her chest. Nearby lies the body of a chaurus. Quests Frostflow Abyss At this point of finding the corpses, the miscellaneous quest will be received. Reading the diaries that are scattered throughout the house will reveal the clue in one of them to find the cellar key: it's in a burial urn on the mantelpiece. Use the key or pick the lock to get to the cellar, which is infested with chaurus. There is a huge hole in the wall that leads to tunnels that are filled with chaurus and Falmer. In there are many chaurus eggs and glowing mushrooms here to collect. Further down, jump off a ledge to continue, (there are a lot of chaurus ahead, and no way to retreat). In one large cavern there are several chaurus and a Chaurus Reaper. Avenge the family by killing the Reaper to complete the mission. After the Chaurus Reaper is dead, search its body to find Habd's key and Habd's Remains. Take his remains up to the lighthouse and open the other wooden door leading to the roof. On the roof of the lighthouse, climb the ladder to the lighthouse fire and activate it. This will remove Habd's remains from the player's inventory and give the active effect: Sailor's Repose (healing spells cure 10% more). Sublocations *Frostflow Abyss Notable items *Unique item: Torchbug in a Jar *Skill Book (Restoration): Mystery of Talara, Book II *Rare clothing: One Hammerfell Garb, and one Alik'r Hood inside the lighthouse, (located on a shelf in the cellar), not in the Chaurus Cave. **The Hammerfell Garb may be replaced with plain clothing. *Around 426 chaurus eggs, 64 glowing mushrooms, and 30 white cap mushrooms inside the cave. Some of the eggs can only be obtained by using the console with the tcl command. *Quicksilver ore vein in Frostflow Abyss. Trivia *Frostflow Lighthouse is a great location to level up the Sneak skill. As long as the Dragonborn does not open the Cellar Door, they can continually trick the remaining chaurus into endlessly searching for them, thus quickly leveling the skill at no danger to themselves. *The depths below the cellars are hard for followers to navigate, and at one point companions will all but completely stop because they cannot advance any further They will re-appear if the player leaves the area, or they can glitch and teleport down. Any knockback effect will work to get the Follower down. **If the player is already at the base, use the console command tcl to turn off collision to get the player back up to the ledge (look up and walk). Reverse the process to restore collision after the follower is down. **It is also possible to dismiss the follower, then go to where the follower is usually stationed and re-recruit them. *Using the Animal Allegiance shout will make chaurus allies which attack the other chaurus, including the Reaper. *There is a small shed built onto the wall of the lighthouse on the western side, near the covered well, that has a few potions, some gold, leather strips, and other miscellaneous items. Next to it is a garden growing potatoes and leeks. Appearances * de:Frostflussleuchtturm es:Faro del Flujo Helado fr:Phare d'Hiveronde it:Faro di Frostflow ru:Инеевый маяк Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Lighthouses Category:Skyrim: Falmer Hives Category:Skyrim: Caves